Grand Chef Auto
Grand Chef Auto is the 9th episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Plot Summary Act 1/Merge Day The episode opens with Chris waking up the campers with an old alarm and tells that he has a treat for them: It's Merge Day and the teams are officially dissolved. In the Confessional, Jo is happy about the merge, but decides to keep Lightning as an ally. Suddenly, Chef then drops a giant block of cement on the Maggots' cabin with a helicopter, destroying it, leaving the Maggots to sleep in the Rats' cabin. Chris says that he built a mountain with his face named Mount Chrismore. Zoey complains about their belongings being buried by the block, so Chris allows them to recover their belongings. Cameron tries to make an alliance with Jo, but she refuses. Zoey has problems retrieving her clothes from the rubble, so Mike offers her an extra pair of Brick's boots. The boots' smell causes Zoey to fall, but Mike catches her. Meanwhile, Scott jokes Mike about his multiple personality disorder and Cameron begs him to not tell anyone and instructs Scott how to keep Mike present. Duncan makes a cameo, but soon escapes. Chris then brings Duncan to demonstrate the challenge, but he runs to the forest once Chef unties him. Chris gives the instructions of the challenge: the contestants must find the hidden keys in the kitchen to Chef's vintage go-karts and then drive them to three different landmarks and leave their mark in them. First to finish wins. Chef scolds Chris for letting the campers drive his kart collection, but Chris ignores him. Scott tells Mike to help him or he will tell Zoey about his personality disorder. Mike is shocked that Scott knows this, but reluctantly agrees to help him. In the kitchen, the contestants search for the keys. Scott repeatedly asks Mike to do things for him which Mike angrily does. Zoey notices this and is confused to why he would do so. Eventually everyone finds a key. Cameron finds his under a table, Zoey's in a bucket, Lightning's behind a pantry, Jo's in the trash, and Scott's in a jar. Mike finds a gold key and Scott tells Mike to give it to him, which against his will, he ends up doing. Out at the go cart alley, Chris gives everyone a can of spray paint and GPS device. Their mission is to tag three landmarks around the island, The Rock Wall of Mt. Looming Disaster, the spooky tree in the haunted forest, and the top of a giant totem. Chris also says everyone will have to steal their go carts from Chef in order to drive. When everyone gets to Chef, he releases the laser-eyed squirrels. Scott uses Mike to cover him to his go cart, while Cameron gives the squirrels nuts he found back in the kitchen, he tosses them away and land near Jo, Lightning, and Chef. They all run as all the squirrels go after them. Cameron is the first to drive, while Scott tries to go as well, but his cart was missing the two front wheels. He uses Mike as a tow for him, and Zoey drives past them. Meanwhile, Jo and Lightning are now stuck in a prison chamber guarded by Fang the shark. Nearby, Zoey is the first to tag the first land mark, she uses a heart and drives off to the next. Cameron had just passed her to tag it himself. When Scott and Mike arrive, Scott says he's going first. Cameron is still working on his design, and Mike tries to warn him that he doesn't need to be as detailed as what he was doing. Scott honks his horn repeatedly so Mike couldn't finish his sentence and goes back to the cart. Back at the prison cell, Jo and Lightning had come up with a plan to get out of the cell. The camera is then back to Zoey who just tagged the second landmark and drives off, then Mike and Scott get there, but Scott uses Mike to check if it's safe, which it wasn't. Lightning had then finally pulled the bars apart on the cell door, Jo then pushes him out into Fang and leaves him. Lighnting then makes a deal with the shark to take him to Scott. While in the go cart, a message appears on the GPS from a dummy of Chris and a tape recording of his voice telling the campers to go to a fourth landmark. The camera then reveals it was Chef trying to get back at Chris for allowing the campers to steal his go carts. Jo had finally caught up to Cameron, who just finished his tag of himself getting the million from Chris. Jo then uses her tag to cross out his tag and tells him it's a race not art school. Zoey is then seen almost to the top of the totem, Scott uses Mike's face for a boost and throws his spray can at Zoey and hits her. Mike tries to help, but Scott rips off his shirt releasing Vito. He then asks where Anne Maria was again, Scott agreed to show him where she was for a lift, leaving Zoey behind. Jo is then seen in the woods, with her car keep breaking, while Lightning passes her. Zoey couldn't hold on any longer and lands on Cameron's cart allowing him to jump up the top. Chris then appears about to declare the winner, but realizes everyone is gone and is surprised to find out from Lightning that they are going to a fourth landmark, Mt. Chrismore. Chris thinks that this is Duncan's doing and Chef agrees. At Mt. Chrismore, Vito asks where the "club" was where Anne Maria might be, Scott then hits him in the head with an actual club, knocking him out. Zoey finally comes up to Mike telling them that they're through, but realizes he was knocked out. In his subconscious, Mike finds himself with all four of his alternate personalities. They all gang up on him, but he retaliates and tells them that he's taking charge from now on. He gains control of his body and wakes up to Zoey. He then tells her all of his "characters" were because of his disorder and didn't want to look like a freak. Zoey then says she loves odd-balls and says that there is just more Mike to love. Scott and Lightning were the only ones to reach the top, but Lightning sprays with a giant lighting bolt first. Chris then says he didn't win because Duncan added this mark. Duncan then appears from behind a rock saying this wasn't his idea. He then blows up Mount Chrismore, saying that that was his idea. Chris then says Scott was the winner. The Elimination Ceremony At the elimination ceremony, since Scott won immunity, he gets to choose who was going home and in the end, Scott chose Mike. At the Hurl of Shame, Zoey comes up to Mike trying to say her last goodbye. Mike gives her a gold medal with his face on it, which she loves. They lean in for a goodbye kiss, but Chris interrupts their kissing by hurling Mike, then he signs off the show. Trivia General *The Mutant Maggots and the Toxic Rats merge in this episode. *Mike's elimination is similar to Gwen's elimination in The Chefshank Redemption, in which they were both blackmailed by the antagonist, who found out of their secret in the previous episode, to help them win. **Coincidentally, both Gwen and Mike were involved in a love triangle. *The first part of the challenge involving searching for keys throughout a section of the camp is similar to the challenge from Search and Do Not Destroy. *The contestants used the following paint colors and symbols in their tags: **Cameron: Purple pi symbol (he used a variant of The Creation of Adam on the first tag). **Jo: Black no symbol (she used it to cross out Cameron's first tag). **Lightning: Red lightning bolt. **Mike: Bright green checkmark. **Scott: Blue X. **Zoey: Pink heart. *In the initial Cartoon Network release of the episode, the challenge title is changed to "Extreme Chef Auto." However, the episode title remains the same as the Teletoon version. The reason for this edit is currently unknown. **Later releases have removed this edit. However, the edit is still present on iTunes. Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Episodes Category:Merge Episodes Category:Article Stubs